


The Masters Boner

by The_Master



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who is not mine, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Master/pseuds/The_Master
Summary: The Master reminisces about his first intimate encounter with the Doctor, when they were both just children on Gallifrey.





	The Masters Boner

 

 

He was beginning to warm to this future incarnation of himself, more with each trait they noticed they still shared. They were discussing means of escape from this reached ship, and when discussions inevitably turned to his TARDIS he was forced to explain to his future-self (Missy, as she liked to call herself) his embarrassing mistake. He had blown the dematerialization circuit while trying to take off, away from the blackhole. And that was when things began to get interesting.

 

Missy suddenly grabbed hold of the lapels of his jacket and shoved him up against the nearest pillar in the room, invading his personal space. She was ranting loudly about something, but he wasn’t focused on her words, rather on the uncomfortable tightness growing in his trousers. He periodically let his gaze slip down to check the level of urgency of the problem and every time he let his eyes dip Missy would give him a violent shake. That, wasn’t helping any. “… and that is why I always carry a spare dematerialization circuit” she finished.

 

This could go one of two ways; one, it could get fun and she could help or; two, she could be discussed and leave him to fend for himself. Now. Time to address the issue. “By the way...” he started casually  “is it wrong that I …” he trailed off at the end opting to cast his eyes down for her to follow. He scrutinized her face for any signs of what her reaction would be, but she gave nothing away until she spoke. “Yes.” she deadpanned “Very” and quickly moved away from him. Damn it! He had hoped she would have gone for option one. But that was evidently not going to happen. So be it then, he would just have to ask her to step out for a while, because, he looked down at his lower half, his problem was not going away on its own.

 

“Missy…” he began slowly “… is there any chance you could…” he said motioning to the door. “Oh, for Rassilons sake” she began, “I forgot how much work that body was.” “This…” he gestured to his himself “… is not work, it’s a pleasure.” How appalling was it to know that your future-self had become a prude! “Of course, you would think that” she replied, before crossing the room and loudly exiting through the wooden door. Alone at last. Time to let the fun begin. The master sat down on the chair he had previously occupied, before the drama about the dematerialization circuit, and swung his feet up on the large wooden desk in the corner.

 

This was going to have to be quiet, after-all the Doctor was, most likely, hold-up in one of the rooms across the hall and, as much as the idea fed into his pleasure, he didn’t want to be caught in a compromising position. But the thought of the Doctor possibly coming in at any moment did make the whole situation just a bit more dangerous, with the threat of embarrassment hanging over him, and he liked it.

 

His thoughts started to drift to the Doctor, as he had been in their last encounter. All before he had been dragged into the Time Lock and back to Gallifrey. Oh, by Rassilon did he miss him. The Doctor with his brown, spikey hair, tight suit and boyish charm, that so reminded him of their childhood. He knew it was wrong. The man sitting in a room somewhere across the hall he was, still, the same man, and yet, he wasn’t. The Master shook his head, clearing away pining, no, sad thoughts, from a previous life. Turning them further back to a happier time. When he and the doctor were just children, curious children of Gallifray.

 

_Koschei ran through his fathers fields, lungs burning, as he chased after his best friend. He burst into the clearing, their clearing, and what he saw, he swore it had to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His best friend was splayed out lazily on the ground. All he could do was stair, and Theta must have felt his gaze on him because he suddenly opened his eyes. Thetas eyes, they were like stars going supernova. So beautiful you couldn’t look away, yet so intense they burned. Theta beaconed him to the spot on the ground by his side. They lay on the ground watching the twin suns set and the sky fill with stars. Koschei wished every day could be like this one. He thought about how they had left behind the stresses of the Academy and the glairs of their classmates. There would be hell to pay when they got back, but they knew it was worth it. To spend time alone with Theta, he realized he would do anything. When he came out of his thoughts his eyes were locked with Thetas, there he saw the usual burning intensity but there was also a spark of something new, something he didn’t recognize. It was dangerous and exciting. In that moment, the world could have been exploding around them and they wouldn’t have noticed. Their worlds narrowed to a single point in time and space, the kiss they shared in that moment. All too soon it was over and they separated. “Theta…” he breathed, the only sound his tongue could form. His friend turned away from him. “Koschei, I’m so sorry” Theta said, eyes cast to the ground. He looked like he was about to flee. Koschei had to say something, Theta was getting up, his back to him. Koschei fought to regain the ability of speech. Theta was leaving, he panicked. It all happened so fast. His hearts beat to the rhythm of the drums in his head. “No!” he all but screamed. Theta turned back to look at him, “please don’t go” the rest came out in a whisper. Theta hesitated, still looking like he wanted to run, but he turned and sat back down on the ground in front of Koschei. Both studying the grass in a tense silence, Koschei kept his mouth shut until he couldn’t bear it. Obviously, Theta was not going to break the silence, it was up to him. He gathered himself breath, in-out. “Well…” Thetas gaze flicked up and he saw his own fear reflected back at him from those eyes. “Thatwasgood” they blurted out at the same time. Relief flodded through him. Some of the fear ebbed away. His friend didn’t regret his action, and Koschei certainly didn’t. Every fiver of his being was alight with nervous energy, little thought went into his next action. The only thing he knew was that he had to keep Theta from leaving. He flung himself across the space between them, tackling his friend to the ground in an overenthusiastic hug. Theta squeaked at first impact but, as soon as he realized what was happening, he began to cling to Koschei for dear life. They stayed like that for what felt like hours but must only have been a few minutes. Though it soon turned playful and, with a grin, Koschei began to role them round in the grass. The game ended as they laughed themselves breathless, Theta collapsing on Koscheis chest. They had wrestled in the grass countless times, thought Koschei, but something about this time felt different. This time it was more intimate, they would normally role away from each other once the game ended. Now Theta lay panting on top of him, and his friend showed no signs of moving. Once he had regained his breath Koschei shifted his body slightly and his brain froze, for what felt like the millionth time that evening, he was hard. Aroused by their game. He prayed to Rassilon that his best friend couldn’t feel it and was suddenly glad that their position didn’t allow Theta to view his face, because Koschei was sure that all the blood not currently occupying his lower body was going straight to his cheeks. He was mentally going through every curse word he knew, when a mumble from Theta broke through his racing thoughts. His friend was waiting for a reply. But he hadn’t heard the question. “Sorry. W… what was that?” Damn it! He’d stuttered. Between his face and his groin there was not enough blood flowing to his brain. The only thought he could keep hold of was how much he needed Theta to stay still. If his friend moved, they would be entering dangerous territory and Theta would brush up against a part of Koschei which was far too excited at the prospect of being discovered. “I was just saying that it’s getting a bit cold, do you want to cuddle?” Theta had shifted his head and now looked up at him with big innocent eyes. Koschei’s mind raced through his options; he could turn his friend down, leading to upset and suspicion or; he could go with it, leading to a rude awakening for his best friend. Neither of which sounded appealing. He must have taken too long to respond, because he felt Theta begin to move. Oh Rassilon, he was screwed! He closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for what was going to happen next, and there it was, he felt the first brush of his friends body against his arousal. Thetas movements stopped. Koschei sucked in a breath as the shame washed over him, what would Theta think. Koschei slowly opened his eyes, he couldn’t run from this, not with Theta still frozen in place on top of him. He would just have to face the consequences his treacherous body had thrust upon him. “Theta…” he said turning his head away, “I’m so sorry.” Now came the agonizing wait for his friends reaction. When Theta remained silent, he began to worry that he had offended his best friend. But then  came the last thing he expected from his friend. Koschei let out a small sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a groan, Theta had repeated his previous motion and preceded to do so again, drawing more small noises from Koschei. Koschei was left in a haze of pleasure and confusion. He finally met his friends gaze, he could see an uncertainty and nervousness there, but also a beautiful curiosity. The curiosity that was so undoubtably Theta and that Koschei hoped his friend never lost. Theta, his Theta, always pushing, always jumping headfirst into the unknown, going further than any other Gallifreyan would, except perhaps Koschei himself. Then Theta, beautiful, wonderful, amazing Theta moved a hand from its position on Koschei’s chest and slowly trailed it down. Koschei watched, entranced by the movements of his best friend’s hand, slow enough to allow him to pull away if he wanted but gaining confidence the more it encroached on its target and Koschei didn’t flinch. For all the mental preparation he’d done in those precious moments, Koschei could never have anticipated the pleasure that came from his friend’s clumsy hand. Stars exploded behind his eyelids which he hadn’t realized had drifted shut. “is this OK?” Oh Rassilon, Theta was speaking to him again, he wasn’t sure his muddled brain could form a coherent sentence at the moment. “Yes” was the only thing he could say, and with the acknowledgement that what he was doing was OK, his friend seemed to become more sure with his movements and, suddenly, Theta let slip a small whine. Koschei’s eyes snapped open catching his friends, while he tried to avert his gaze as he apologized. Only in that moment, did he realize that what was happening between them would be stimulating for his friend as well. “No, that’s good” he said, lifting his leg slightly so that it came into contact with his friend’s arousal, eliciting a beautiful sound from Theta. So, he did it again and this time Koschei felt his friend push down against his thigh while reciprocating through movements of his hand. They both groaned. Then an idea popped into Koschei’s head, he brought his hands to his friend’s sides, hearing Thetas breath hitch as he did, and guided his friend so that he was straddling his waist. Koschei began to gently rock his hips, they let out simultaneous gasps of pleasure. They soon fell into a comfortable rhythm. The gasps and groans that filled the clearing only got louder as the pleasure built. Koschei could feel his climax approaching and he could tell that his best friend was not far behind. The rhythm of their hips began to falter as their movements became more frantic. Koschei’s whole body burned with a pleasurable heat, then there was the tell-tale rush and when he couldn’t hold on any longer, he felt electric release run through his body. Seconds into his climax he felt Thetas body tense above him as his best friend fell over the edge and joined him in a state of intoxicated bliss. Together they laid in the red grass and looked up at the stars for Rassilon knows how long. Tomorrow there would be hell to pay, when they got back to the Academy. But in that moment it didn’t matter, all that mattered was each other and they could face anything together._

The Master sat, slumped in his post orgasm bliss. This was a memory that he would hold close forever, no matter the years, distance and hatred that passed between himself and the Doctor. This was a memory that always brought him sanity, no matter how loud the drums had gotten or what awful situation he was in. This memory made him, a memory he didn’t sense within Missy, and if that was the case she was never truly him, the Master, and he would sooner die than become someone without such an important piece of his identity.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated. Thank you for reading my work :)


End file.
